Extermination Corps(Script)
by RawRie575
Summary: Its A Script But Feel Free To Imagine What They Are Doing Or Etc. P.S Alpha-2 Is The Main Protagonist
1. Chapter 1(When The Sun Goes Down)

In This WasteLand The Last Of Humanity Is Fighting For Thier Planet And a Team Is Know For Their Cutting Edge Skills That Team is Called "Extermination Corps."

Alpha-Command=Break Formation!  
Alpha-001=Finally!...  
Alpha-002=What Do You Mean Finally!?...  
Alpha-001=Leave No Quarters!  
Alpha-003=Well,Today Is Breezy Isn't IT?,Alpha-002?  
Alpha-002=(='[)  
Alpha-004=Please...Stop,My Nose Is Already Bleeding Like Crazy Already...(Faints)  
Alpha-002=Geeze What a Pervert...  
Alpha-001=Could You Guys Please Focus On The Mission For Crying Out Loud!  
All=Okay...  
(Debris Flying)  
Alpha-003=This Can't Be Good...  
Alpha-002=A... Hor...de... Of...

This Is A "Type-010" An Infected That Mutated Into This Volatile Beast That Can Crush a Tank...

Alpha-001="Castle Formation"  
Alpha-002=Whats The Plan?  
Alpha-001=How Much Ammo Left?  
Alpha-002=4 Mags,2 Grenades and a Medkit Alpha-003=6 Mags,3 Flashbangs and a photo of Alpha-002...  
Alpha-002=Could you Hand Me That Photo(Yandere)  
Alpha-004=12 ArmorPiering Rounds and 20 Regular Sniper Rounds Alpha-003=OH MY BLOODY GOOOOD!,IT HURTS!,OKAY-Okay here Geeze...  
Alpha-002=Thanks(^_^)  
Alpha-001=Fall Back For Now...

2 Hours Later...

Alpha-001=Okay,I Understand...  
(Alpha-001 Takes Helmet off)  
Alpha-003=What Did They Say?  
Alpha-002=Geeze This Rain Is Cold...  
Alpha-004=(Epic NoseBleed)  
Alpha-003,Alpha-002=(PokerFace)  
Alpha-001=Alpha-002 Take This RainCoat...,Cuz Everyone Will Die From Blood-loss If You Don't...  
Alpha-004=I... Ha..ve... No... Reg...rets...  
Alpha-001=HQ Said Ammo Drops Are Impossible In This Weather.  
Alpha-002=You Should Stop Having Pervy Thoughts Cause you Might Die From The BloodLoss.  
Alpha-004=Its Natural For Everyone To Have Some Type Of Dirty Thoughts Alpha-002=Like?...  
Alpha-004You Having Dirty Thoughts About (Whisper) (Whisper)... Things Like That.  
Alpha-002=Okay... (='|)  
Alpha-001=HQ Is Ammo Drop Possible Now?...,Okay Thanks Alpha-001=They Said Ammo Drop Should Arrive In About 3 Minutes With a Experimental Weapon.  
Alpha-003=So...,Who Should Carry It?  
Alpha-001=Its Not A Gun Its Rather A Weapon in a Form Of A Human Bio-Weapon Alpha-002,Alpha-003=Human Bio-Weapon?!  
Alpha-001=Yes,You Heard It Right A Human Bio-Weapon Called "The Sigma"  
Alpha-004="The Sigma"...,I Think I Heard That Somewhere.  
Alpha-001=What!?  
Alpha-004=The "Lab Complex" To be Exact,They Said "Project:Sigma" Should Be Ready To Be Tested Today...  
Alpha-002=Ammo Drop is Here...,And What Is That?!  
Alpha-001=That's The Experimental Bio-Weapon "The Sigma"...  
The Sigma=Good Afternoon,Everyone!  
Alpha-003=Well That's unexpected.

The Reason is He's Biological Make-up Ages Slowly But He's Older Than He Looks As You Can See...

Alpha-002=He looks like a kid!?

Just The Appearance Really.

Alpha-002=So Whats So Special About You?  
The Sigma=Well I Can Turn Any Bio-Mass Into Various Types OF Weapons Alpha-003=And That Bio-Mass Is?...  
The Sigma=From The Infected Or Just My Own Bio-Mass.  
Alpha-003=I see...  
The Sigma=I Can Also Change The Form Of My Body For a Short Period Of Time.  
Alpha-003=Can you Change into This?  
The Sigma=Sure,Why not!(Changes into Alpha-002's Appearance)  
Alpha-003=nice!  
The Sigma=Are You Sure This is Fine Cause She's Standing Right Behind You.(Still In That Appearance)  
Alpha-002=Now What Do We Have Here...(Yandere)  
Alpha-003=NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NOOOO! STOP! YOU'RE GONNA TURN MY SPINE INTO BITS! FUUUUUUUU!  
Alpha-002=That Should Teach Him A lesson...  
Alpha-001=Guys,Lock N' Load Were Storming In!  
Alpha-003=Here Use This(Hands Over An Smg)  
The Sigma=Okay,Thanks...  
Alpha-001=Alpha-004 Snipe The One On Left And I'll Take The One On The Right.  
Alpha-004=Roger.  
Alpha-001=Alpha-002 you're Going With The Sigma Just In Case Something Goes Wrong Alpha-002=Roger That.  
Alpha-001=On My Mark...,Fire!  
Alpha-004=Kill Confirmed!,Chambering New Round

Alpha-001=Storm The Front!  
Alpha-003=Evasive Manuvers!  
The Sigma=Is It Always Like This?  
Alpha-002=Yes,They Always FIght Like That...  
Alpha-004=Firing AP Round.  
Alpha-002=They Look Like Their Just Playing...  
The Sigma=They Don't Feel Afraid Of Dying?  
Alpha-002=To Be Exact,Yes... And Its The First Reason I Like The "Extermination Corps."  
We Seem To Be Having Fun Even At The Brink Of Death...  
The Sigma=I See...  
Alpha-001=Area Clear!  
Alpha-003=So How Was Your Little Chit-Chat With Alpha-002?...  
The Sigma=It Was Interesting...  
Alpha-004=Did You Ask What Type Of Underwear She Likes?(Slight Nosebleed)  
The Sigma=No...,Plus Whats With That Question?  
Alpha-004=Nothing Really...(Heavy NoseBleed)  
The Sigma=Are You Alright?  
Alpha-003=Yeah,He's Just Like That When He's Thinking Of (Whisper) (Whisper)...  
The Sigma=Is That So...,I See Alpha-004=(Faints)  
Alpha-002=Already?,Ugh!... Im Starting To Think My Job Is Only Giving Alpha-004 Blood-Tranfusions Alpha-004=I Just Saw The Gate's Of Heaven...  
Alpha-003=Really Now?  
Alpha-004=It Was Very Bright So I Couldn't See Anything Really...,And I Also Felt Something Soft On Me...  
Alpha-002=Sorry About That...  
Alpha-004=(River Of Nosebleed)  
Alpha-002=Its Just That Im A Little Clumsy Somtimes...  
Alpha-004=(Sea Of Blood)  
Alpha-002=Okay...  
Alpha-003=I Think You Should Stop Talking...  
Alpha-002=Fine...  
Alpha-003=Whatever you Do Don't Give Alpha-004 Mouth-to-Mouth Resusiccation Cause He'll Die For Sure!  
Alpha-001=We Need To Get To The Extraction Point By SunSet Otherwise We'll Need To Wait Until Sunrise...

4 Hour Later...

Alpha-002=This Is Such A Pain!  
Alpha-003=Who's Fault Was It That We Didn't Get To The Extraction Point?!  
Alpha-001=There Sould Be An Abandoned Outpost SomeWhere Around Here Alpha-004=You Mean That One?  
Alpha-001=Yeah,That One.  
Alpha-003=Finally!  
Alpha-002=We Still Need To Secure It,Right?  
Alpha-001=Yes Alpha-003=What's The Plan?  
Alpha-001=Okay,Alpha-003 You Clear The Third Floor And Alpha-002 You Take The First Floor And Alpha-004 Gets Second Floor While Guard The Entrance.  
All=Okay!

Alpha-003=Its Empty?  
Alpha-002=Yeah It Is.  
Alpha-001=Alpha-004's Starting The Generators Right Now Alpha-002=I Gotta Take A Shower...  
Alpha-001=Go Ahead...  
Alpha-003=Im Gonna Take A Nap

Alpha-002=How Long Has It Been Since That Day?...  
(Flashback)  
Charlie-002=Right Flank Has Been Wiped Out!  
Bravo-001=Casualites Are Rapidly Increasing! Delta-002(Alpha-002)=Target Is Ahead!  
Charlie-003=Turn Back Please...  
Delta-002(Alpha-002)=Oh No... ,A "Type-050"...  
Delta-003=Fall Back!  
Alpha-002(Current)=(Every Thing After That Was All Too Vague,Exept For This)  
Delta-003=(Impaled At The Chest And Legs)Run...  
Delta-002(Alpha-002)=HQ... Every... Squad... Has Been... Wiped Out...  
Alpha-002(Current)=(As I Ran Through The Streets All i See Is Dead Bodies Of SquadMates And Much)  
Alpha-001=We Found A Survivor...  
Alpha-005=And She's Heading To A Horde!  
Alpha-006=Hey Isn't That Delta-002?  
Alpha-001=Aren't You A Lucky Person Delta-002?  
Alpha-003=Please Stop Crying...  
Delta-002(Alpha-002)=*Crying*  
Alpha-003=Its Alright Nothing Was Your Fault...  
Alpha-001=Let's Go The Rescue Point Isn't Gonna Be Secure For Long!  
Alpha-002(Current)=(As I Leave That Field Of Death,I Felt Like I Wasn't Worthy To Live Through That But I Try To Tell MySelf It's Not Your Fault Everyone Died... But It Can't Be Denied That Im The Only Survivor Of That Horrific Event)  
(FlashBack Over)  
Alpha-002=I Hope That Horrifying Day Won't Happen Again...

Alpha-003=Hey Alpha-004 Did You Place A Ca...  
Alpha-004=(Lying In A Pool Of Blood)  
Alpha-003=Alpha-002,Alpha-004 Need's Another Blood-Transfusion...  
Alpha-002=Already?  
Alpha-003=Yeah He's Loosing A Lot Of Blood Right Now...  
Alpha-002=i'll Rush Over There Right Now Alpha-004=God,Is That You?...  
Alpha-002=Its Just Me(Wearing Only A Towel)  
Alpha-003=Why Did You Have To Go Here Wearing A Bath-Towel?  
Alpha-002=Well My Clothes Are Still Wet From The Rain Alpha-001=By The Way Where's The Sigma?  
The Sigma=Over Here,I Just Set-up A Radio Reciver Alpha-001=Thanks For Setting It Up The Sigma=No Problem...  
Alpha-002=I'll Just Get My Clothes...  
Alpha-003=I Bet You Took A Photo Of That Alpha-004=You Guessed It Right...

End Of #1 


	2. Chapter 2(The Past Is Past)

Extermination Corps.#2(The Past Is Past)

Alpha-4=Stop Drooling All-Over The Bed Alpha-2 I Can't Sleep With You Drooling Around So Much...  
Alpha-3=She Look Like A Child... So Cute...  
Alpha-1=Alpha-002,Its Your Shift Now...  
Alpha-2=Just A Couple More Minutes Mom...  
Alpha-1=Are You Joking With Me!?  
Alpha-2=No Sir!  
Alpha-1=That's Good To Hear...  
Alpha-3=You Still Have Some Drool On Your Face...  
Alpha-4=Oh...

2 Hours Later

Alpha-1=Wake-up!  
Alpha-2=What Is It Dad?...zZZzzzzZZzzzz Alpha-3=I'll Take Over Her Shift,She Seems Really Tired Anyway Alpha-1=Fine,Just Don't Slack-Off...

Alpha-3=You Really Do Look Like An Angel From Back Then And Until Now...  
Alpha-2=Don't Leave Me...ZzzzzZZzzzZZzz(Hugging Alpha-3's Arm)  
Alpha-3=Then,I Won't Leave Your Side...  
Alpha-4=Its My Shift Now...  
Alpha-3=Okay...(Carries Alpha-2)  
Alpha-4=You Don't Look That Tired Did Something Happen?  
Alpha-3=Nothing,Its Just Alpha-2 Looks Really Adorable...  
Alpha-4=I See...

Alpha-2=Thanks For Saving Me From That Horrific Day...  
Alpha-3=It Still Haunt's You Huh?  
Alpha-2=zzZZzzzzZzzzzzz...

(Special Note)  
Today's Will Learn What Types Of Infected There Is At The Moment

This Is A "Type-001" A Regular Infected They Are Mindless And Is Attracted By Noise

A "Type-002" Is An infected That Can Run At High Speeds

A "Type-006" Is An Infected That Can Crush A Tank In One Strike

A "Type-010" Is A Mutated Version Of "Type-006" Impervious To Regular Bullets

A "Type-050" The Ultimate Infected Can Wipe Out Squads After Squads Of Soldiers And Almost Impervious To Damage (Special Note Over)

Alpha-2=*Gasp*  
Alpha-3=What Is It?  
Alpha-2=Just A Nightmare...  
Alpha-3=You Know Your Just Like A Kid When You're Sleeping.  
Alpha-2=Do I?  
Alpha-3=Yeah,You Also Look Adorable When You're Sleeping...  
Alpha-2=Umm...,Thanks...  
Alpha-1=Its Almost Morning,Get Your Equipment Ready We're Moving Out Soon Alpha-3=Okay...

Alpha-1=Okay So The Extraction Point Should Be 350m From This Outpost Alpha-2=*Yawn* I Feel Like Slept For Days...  
Alpha-3=So,The Extraction Point Is A Car-Park Alpha-1=Exactly,Its Easy To Secure With It Being Open Alpha-4=Reconassance Complete,That Area Is Clear.  
Alpha-1=When Did You Get Back?!  
Alpha-4=10 Minutes Ago...  
Alpha-2=When Will We Move-Out?  
Alpha-1=In About 15 Minutes...  
Alpha-2=Okay.

Alpha-1=The Plan Is We Go Alley To Alley Alpha-2=Isn't That Much More Dangerous Than Just Going For The Steets?  
Alpha-1=No,Cause Will Be Using A Different Formation...  
Alpha-2=I See...  
Alpha-1=That Formation Will Have A Shape Of A Triangle Allowing Us To Have A 360o Field Of View And Provide Maximum Traveling Speed.  
Alpha-3=So,We're Ready To Move-Out?  
Alpha-1=In A Couple Of Moments.

Alpha-1=Do Not Engage Unless Nessesary,Got It?  
All=Yes.

Alpha-3=Contact On Left Flank Alpha-4=Engaging.  
Alpha-1=Contact Up Front Alpha-3=Engaging Alpha-2=Im Picking Up A Lot Of Activity Around Us...  
Alpha-1=Turn Left Alpha-2=Wait A Minute,I've Seen This Before...  
Alpha-1=Seen What?  
Alpha-2=This Is A Sign A "Type-050" Is On To Us Alpha-1=That's One Bad Joke Right Now.  
Alpha-2=Im Not Joking Around!  
Alpha-1=Then W-(Wall Explodes)  
Alpha-3=I Never Thought I Will See This Again Alpha-4=A "Type-050"...  
Alpha-2=Are You Alright?  
Alpha-1=I Think So,Hey Kid Wanna Try Out your Ability On That?  
Sigma=Sure Thing...(Morph's Hand Into A Rail-Cannon)  
Alpha-3=Incredible Sigma=Firing...  
Alpha-4=Slight Damage To "Type=050"  
Sigma=I Lost Control Of The Bio-Mass,I Can't Fire.  
Alpha-1=Head For The Extraction Point At All Costs Alpha-2=(Impaled)No... Not Yet...  
Alpha-3=Alpha-2!  
Alpha-4=Keep Heading For The Extraction Point!  
Alpha-3=I'll Meet You There...  
Alpha-2=I Don't Wanna Die Just...*Cough**Cough* Yet...  
Alpha-3=Please Stop Talking...

Alpha-2=(After That I Lost Consciousness,I Was So Afraid That I Was Going To Die...)

Alpha-3=Finally You're Awake!  
Alpha-2=How Long Was I Out?  
Alpha-3=2 Months,That Was One Nasty Wound You Got Alpha-4=It Was 5. Wound.  
Alpha-2=Still Hurts Though...  
Alpha-3=Just Keep Resting.  
Alpha-4=I'll Be Going Now,Take Care.  
Alpha-2=I Will...  
Alpha-3=You Know I Was Afraid Of Loosing You,That I Rushed Over To Get You While Knowing The Risks Of Doing So.  
Alpha-2=Thanks,You Really Are Like A Knight...  
Alpha-3=And You Are Like An Angel...

End Of #2 


	3. Chapter 3(A Certain Wound)

Extermination Corps.#3 (A Certain Wound)

Alpha-6=Alpha-2,Oh Thank Goodness You're Alright!  
Alpha-2=Please Stop Hugging It Hurts...  
Alpha-6=Oh Sorry...  
Alpha-5Yo..,How's The Wound?  
Alpha-2=Still Hurts Alpha-5=I See...,That Wound Never Healed In The Slightest Bit..  
Alpha-2=Eh?,Why?  
Alpha-5=Scans Show You're Not Infected Nor Any Abnormalities Alpha-2=So What Is It?  
Alpha-5=I Didn't Want To Say This But...  
Alpha-2=But What?!  
Alpha-5=You May Be... Already Dead...  
Alpha-2=STOP YOU'RE NONSENSE! THEN WHY AM I RIGHT HERE TALKING TO YOU!?  
Alpha-5=It Is Also Possible That You're Body Successfully Binded With A New Strain Of Virus Alpha-1=It Shows Similar Effects and Signs With Sigma But Yours Is In A Much More Advanced Stage And Also You Can Die And Come Back To Life Again And Again Even If Your Heart Is Destroyed You Can Just Regenerate It...  
Alpha-2=I Don't UnderStand...  
Alpha-5=For Short Its Like An Undying Curse,You Won't Die Unless We Destroy Your Brain.  
Alpha-2=So,That Mean's Im Not Dead?  
Alpha-5=You We're Never Dead In The First Place Your Wounds Will Heal If You Wanted Then To.  
Alpha-1=Talk To Sigma About That...  
Alpha-2=Okay...

Alpha-2=Sigma? Are You Here?  
Sigma=(Slides From Underneath a Tank)Yea,Im He-OW! OW! OW! OW! MY Chest! I Wasnt Peeping I Swear!  
Alpha-2=Oh Sorry...  
Sigma=Its Alright It Was Just A Mis-Understanding...(God This Girl Is Too Strong!)  
Alpha-2=Mind If I Ask You How You Control Your Bio-Mass?  
Sigma=Well It Just Follows What I Desire... Why May I Ask?  
Alpha-2=They Say I Successfully Binded With The Virus...  
Sigma=I See... Then I Will Teach You The Basics Alpha-2=Like?  
Sigma=Healing Wounds...  
Alpha-2=How?  
Sigma=Though This May Take You A While To Heal Serious Wounds But You Will Start To Slowly Feel Tired After Each Wound You Heal Alpha-2=Like This Wound?(Shows Wound)  
Sigma=Yes,Now Image Your Body With That Wound...  
Alpha-2=Then?  
Sigma=Then Image It Healing Slowly Alpha-2=It Hurts!  
Sigma=Bear With It For A While Alpha-2=Alright...*Sniffle**Sniffle*  
Sigma=Just A Little Longer...  
Alpha-2=I Can't Do It...  
Sigma=Well You Managed To Heal The Exterior Area Of The Wound Alpha-2=Oh Yeah It Gon-IT HURRRRTSS!  
Sigma=I Guess The Rest Will Heal Naturally When You're Awake.  
Alpha-2=*Sniffle* Thanks *Sniffle*  
Alpha-3=Hey,You Guys Wanna Have Lunch?  
Sigma=I'd Like To But I Still Have Work To do...  
Alpha-2=Sure.

Alpha-3=So,How The Wound?  
Alpha-2=I Healed It..  
Alpha-3=That's Good To He-Wait What?!  
Alpha-2=Well The Thing Is My Wounds Will Only Heal If Im Awake,They Also Said I Binded With The Virus...  
Alpha-3=How's That Even Possible?!  
Alpha-2=Well Its Just How It Is...  
Alpha-6=Hi Guys!,Mind If I Join You For Lunch?  
Alpha-3=We Don't Mind...

Alpha-2=How Was Your Day?  
Alpha-6=The Same He Still Won't Recognize My Feelings Though...  
Alpha-2=Well Alpha-3 Just Said I Look Like An Angel Before I Got Injured...  
Alpha-3=Well She Still Does... Haha...  
Alpha-6=Awww... How Sweet

Alpha-2=You Know Today Seem's Very Exausting Alpha-3=Its Just You're Body Is Still Very Weak...  
Alpha-2=I Guess so Alpha-3=Well GoodNight My Princess...  
Alpha-2=GoodNight To You Also... My Prince.

Alpha-2=OW! OW! OW! OW!  
Alpha-4=Sorry Alpha-1 Wanted To Check If You Will Die If I Stab Your Heart...  
Alpha-2=*Sniffle* No,You Twit!  
(Door Opens)  
Alpha-3=What On Earth Are You Doing To Alpha-2?  
Alpha-2=*Crying* He Stabbed My Chest With A Knife.  
Alpha-4=Let Me Explain...  
Alpha-3=I'll Let You Explain In HELL!  
Alpha-1=I Ordered Him To Try And Stab Alpha-2 In The Chest.  
Alpha-3=Why?  
Alpha-1=To Gather Data And Also Blood Samples...  
Alpha-2=Wouldn't It Be Much Better If You Just Asked Me? *Sniffle*  
Alpha-1=Yes,But We Wanted To Test Out The Theory If Your Wounds Only Heal If Your Awake,So Far Its True...  
Alpha-4=Please Forgive Us...  
Alpha-3=Like Hell I Would...  
Alpha-2=Alright,Its Not Like You Killed Me... Haha...  
Alpha-1=Please Rest Some More...

Alpha-3=Does It Still Hurts?  
Alpha-2=Yeah,It Still Hurt Quite A Lot And I Also Don't Feel My Heart Beating Yet...  
Alpha-3=Well Just Rest You're Probably Very Exausted From Healing Your Wounds...

Alpha-1=We Have Just Confirmed That Alpha-2 Has Obtained The Ability To Manipulate The Virus To A Certain Extent ?=Exellent... Your Next Mission Is... To See The Limits Of Her Ability...

End Of #3 


End file.
